magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Raiju
Far to the north, beyond where even magi travel, come the raiju. These dogs occasionally wander into the Arkene, where they can be found and captured. These creatures can survive in almost any climate, calling upon their magical skills to ward off the cold. Various markings on their bodies tell of their powers – the ability to call upon lightning, and bring it forth from the air itself. This lightning is not normal, though; when a magical creature is struck with it, the being loses its powers for a short while. The black breed of raiju call down yellow lightning, which is stronger than the blue that a white raiju conjures. If a magi is hit with one of these bolts, it could be months before their powers start coming back. If a magi sees a wild or angry raiju, it is wise to stay well away from them, particularly if crackling bolts are winding around their bodies. When tame, these magical skills are only called upon if the animal is threatened, or if their human companion is being attacked. Egg Bright lightning emanates from this egg, causing the air around it to glow. Hatchling These pups are extremely energetic, and require almost constant attention. It is important to train them well from a young age, so that they know their own strength. Along with potent magical abilities, they can take on most creatures with their physical prowess. Raiju pups, while sweet and affectionate, grow rapidly. It won't be soon before these tiny hatchlings almost reaches your shoulder. Right now, though, it's hard to believe these tiny creatures could grow so large – this little one barely reaches your knee. It and other young raiju pups are busy at play, wrestling and wearing themselves out. An older female lays in the shade of a large tree, a red tongue showing. Every so often she rises and separates hatchlings that are nipping at each other too viciously. Once they have grown large enough, these little ones will be taken out on excursions to nearby woods, learning to hunt from their elders. Adult Once fully grown, raiju hounds come into their powers completely. Extremely agile and avid hunters, they seem to be a mix between dogs and wolves – almost as large as their wild cousins, but with more temperate personalities. They display affection towards their human companions, and possess fierce intelligence. During their lifetime, an adult raiju can raise up to five litters, though each litter has only two pups. It matters not if the parents are of like colors – the pups could be either white or black. These hatchlings are raised by a pack until adulthood. When raised in The Keep, these animals still form packs and hunt together, although their relationships towards each other are gentler. The leader is almost always a dark raiju, as their powers are much stronger. Their competitors are direwolves, though the two have arranged an unsteady peace. In the wild raiju come from the north, from unexplored lands, so magi have no knowledge of their natural climates. Any expedition to those places have failed – only magical creatures can withstand the harsh terrain of those lands. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 99 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (March 2010) *Released: March 1, 2010 *Artist: GlassWalker *Origins: Raiju is based on a creature from japanese mythology. Raiju's body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a wolf. Category:Donation Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Raiju